A Simple Day
by fiore777
Summary: Description: Prior to Linali being found as comparable with her Innocence, what was her life with Komui like?


A Simple Day

_Description_: Prior to Linali being found as comparable with her Innocence, what was her life with Komui like?

* * *

"Look at what I found!" Komui exclaimed excitedly. He held up his prize for his sister to inspect.

Linali eyed the frog curiously. She did not particularly like how the slimy creature looked. But since her brother was the one who had captured the thing for her, she smiled and patted the green amphibian. She let out a little squeal when the frog croaked at her.

"Is something wrong, Linali?" Komui asked in concern. He gave the frog a slight squeeze. "Frogs are such fascinating creatures, the way they can move around as if they have springs in their legs." He pulled on one of the amphibian's legs, as if testing to see how far it could stretch out. The frog, displeased with such treatment, gave a mighty kick and landed on Linali's head.

This sudden action caused the small girl to fall back into the pond. As Komui occupied himself with removing his sister from the water, the frog made his getaway. After the siblings wadded their way to the edge of the water, Komui remembered the frog. Turning towards the water, he threatened the general amphibious population with aqueous doom for causing his sister to fall into the water. Linali sat on the rim of the pond wringing her dress out and giggled. The extreme way he brother reacted to anything pertaining to her was always amusing. She spent the next hour watching her brother fiercely searching for the frog.

Komui gave up on his froggy quest once it was time for dinner. It would be fine for him to skip meals as long as he had coffee. But it was not alright for his sister to go without food. Linali was the one thing he really cared about in the world.

Komui was never very skilled in cooking, but Linali greatly enjoyed the time she had to spend with him in their small kitchen. Even though she was so much younger she was still the one who kept track of the ingredients. Komui always wanted to try putting different items into the pot, and Linali allowed it, within reason. His reasoning was that cooking was made of instinct and common sense. Linali knew her brother did not have anything which could be considered common sense. She learned her lesson when Komui had successfully concocted the horrifying curry and ice cream pie a few weeks ago.

Inwardly, Linali knew her brother would have at least been a fine cook with his attention to detail if he wasn't so inclined towards experimenting. Similarly, they would have lived a life of greater comfort if Komui stuck to practical inventions as opposed to the mad creations he so often spawned. But Linali did not mind, she was happy as long as she had her brother, even if some of his contraptions turned out to be a handful.

Later that day, while Linali occupied herself with schoolwork, Komui went to work in his room, which doubled as a sort of laboratory. The young girl had long ago given up on asking her brother for assistance in her homework. He was brilliant beyond comparison, this she knew, but he was also as capricious as they came. Oftentimes he settled for doodling elaborate images on her science worksheets. While he was not able to help her in her homework, she found the sounds of him knocking away at some creation soothing.

Linali completed her assignment and walked over to her brother's room to see how his latest construction was progressing. "How is your work going?" Linali asked curiously. Even if his inventions were primarily frivolous things, she still found them fascinating because he was the one who created them.

Komui turned around, obstructing Linali's view of whatever he was working on. "I'll show you once it is completed." Komui replied cheerfully.

Linali peered at his desk and noticed an empty mug. She picked it up and went to refill it. Komui always worked best with coffee, but often he was always too engrossed in his projects to retrieve any more of the liquid himself.

When Linali returned with a cup of fresh coffee Komui sniffed at it appreciatively and patted her on the head. Glancing over at the clock, Komui saw it was the proper time for his young sister to go to sleep. He nudged Linali off to her room; she relented only when he agreed to tell her a bedtime story.

And so Komui told his tale of the princess kept in a tower. "Countless suitors came, for the princess was both brilliant and beautiful. But the keeper of the tower knew these suitors were not fit for the princess. If they were, they would have been able to avoid all the traps he had laid around the tower. One day, the keeper came up with a wondrous plan. He crafted the princess a companion and they lived happily ever after."

Linali mumbled sleepily, "That was a very sweet story, the keeper must have been a very nice person." Komui tucked her into the bed and returned to his room to continue working on his contraption.

* * *

_Next_: What did Komui spend all night making and Linali brings home a boy! 


End file.
